The Journey Home
by Bobbwa
Summary: Akane made the greatest of warrior sacrifices when she threw herself at Saffron and because of it, she sets in motion a quest that she is fated to complete. With Ranma by her side, she'll build her band of skilled fighters, and together they will restore the magic of the Jusenkyo pools, and harness a power the gods themselves could not attain.
1. Chapter 1

I've loved these characters for half my life, but I still don't own them.

I'm not sure why I decided to write again, I cant get beyond the first paragraph of my other stories because I find them way too cheesy. But thats what happens with you spout off about love when youve never expereienced it.

A couple things... I have no proof reader. I also dont have a lap top and am writing this on a kindle with a tiny blue tooth keyboard where the punctuation marks arent where they are supposed to be. I appologize in advanced. Also, the program I write on doesnt have spell check. I did the best I could.

**The Journey Home**

Akanes eyes snapped open, her chest rising, almost violently, upwards as she took in a deep gasp of air. Her lungs filled gloriously with oxygen, causing her to internally recognice that she must not have been breathing prior to her sudden conciousness. With the release of her breath she tried to blink the blurriness from her vision only to be met with the stinging and burning of tears rehydrating her eyes.

Arms she had not noticed were wrapped around her tightened dramatically and her name was whipsered with what a 17 year old, innocent girl could only describe as Wonder and Awe.

Ranma had not dared to move beyond tightening his grip, for fear that his exhausted mind was playing the cruelest of tricks on him. Upon Akanes exhale and regulated breathing he expressed his sudden and earth shattering joy by saying the only word that was floating around in his head.

"Akane...", Ranma whispered into her hair and pulled back to take her in. Her eyes were tightly closed with tears leaking from the corners. But she was breathing. Deep breaths that echoed off the rock walls seeming to Ranma the most glorious chorus. He slowly brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped the tears away, "...Akane." His mantra. Her name. No other thought or word would fill his mind.

Akane was able to blink the stinging of her eyes away and make out the fuzzy form of the man she now very clearly rememeberd giving her life up for. Yet, here she was, held reverently in his strong arms. He was repeatedly saying her name, his hand holding her cheek, running through her hair, carressing her shoulder. His voice was watery and she wanted nothing more than to ease his worry and sadness, to tell him that she came back. For him. That she was okay. But she could not do more than weakly lift her hand up and softly touch his cheek, feeling the wetness there. She blinked slowly, his handsome face coming into focus, his eyes conveying a message that she could just about decipher. Love? Concern? Joy? They were all there in abundance. Overflowing his eyes and falling onto her fingertips.

"You won." Her voice was raspy and soft, she lifted the corner of her mouth in a small attempt to smile. Ranmas response was a choking laugh as he grabbed her tighter and burried his face into her neck.

"All thanks to you, Akane." Akane had never heard Ranma so emotional. His deep voice vibrated in his chest. "You amazing girl..." He finished and with that he finally began to openly weep onto her shoulder.

Ryoga turned away from the scene that had been before him. unable to watch his rivals raw breakdown. Or to watch him hold the girl he had professed his love to. Mousse clasped his shoulder in brotherly solidarity, knowing full well the sting of losing love to another. Even Shampoo looked off to the side, her heart simultaneously breaking and filling with Amazon pride at the romantic moment playing out before her. Turning up her nose, she used her native tongue to break the silence.

"Ranma dishonors the warriors sacrifice with his tears." Her eyes found Mousses magnified gaze staring back at her. And though her head was held high, and though a sneer marred her beautiful face, Mousse saw the respect reflected in Shampoos eyes. "This is not the great artist I have bound myself to. For a man to so openly show emotion is...weak." Shampoo finished. And with that, Mousse understood that Shampoo was giving up on Ranma.

Not that she ever stood a chance, I guess. Mousse added to himself. Shampoo suddenly turned to the giant panda standing a few paces behind her and she waved her hand dismissvely in front of him

"You no bother me no more. Shoo." And with that she stalked off to examin the collapsed rock walls that blocked their exit.

Genma shook his head to clear the fogginess and with a grumble he slowly approached his son, whose tears had lightened even if his hold on his fiance had not. Placing a heavy paw on Ranmas shoulder, he shook gruffly until a tear stained face looked up to him.

Holding a sign up that simply said "Lets go." Genma then grabbed the abandoned tea kettle beside the young couple and waddled over to the waterfall to fill it. Ranma, taking in his companions for the first time since the end of the battle, scanned his surroundings to locate an exit. Then, looking back down to Akane, whose eyes were half closed in exhaustion, he leaned in close to her once again and whispered a few words before adjusting his hold on her and standing up. Akane cradled protectively in his arms.

Clearing his throat and shaking off the embarrassment at having been seen showing such...weakness...in front of his friends, Ranma slowly walked over to Ryoga.

"Hey, man...Think you can break us out of here?" Ryoga looked over his shoulder, and nodded once before shuffling away to use his breaking point to clear away the rubble.

"Honored guest, " Ranma turned towards the now approaching Jusenkyo guide and his daughter, "You destroy great enemy to Jusenkyo. We forever in debt to you." Ranma felt tugging on his pants and he looked over his sleeping fiance to the little girl below him.

"She is okay?" Plum asked, her eyes wattery. Ranma smiled, and the little girl blushed and looked away.

"Yeah. Shes gonna be just fine..." And Ranma felt the resolution in him. The slip from boy to man. In an instant his world became so much more focused. Akane was going to be okay, because he was going to make sure she was okay. For the rest of his life. He was hers.

A sudden explosion took the group by surprise, with a shower of rock all heads turned towards Ryoga.

"Hey, Idiot! A little warning next time!" Ranma shouted. Then sheepishly looked down at Akane, who, thankfully, was passed out from exhaustion.

"Thats the thanks I get?!" Ryoga clenched a fist and pointed toward the now clear exit with his other hand, "I just got us out of here!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Come guests, my home will be best place to rest before you journey to springs." Ryoga walked out first causing a collective groan from the remaining group.

"Ill grab him." Mousse sighed and quickly went after him. Genma, having poured hot water over himself, wiped water from his glasses and cast a look at his son.

"Should we take Akane to someone in the Amazon village?" He asked, uncomfortably looking between Shampoo and Ranma. Ranma looked at his Amazon friend, and unintened fiance, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Is up to you. Get cure, stay in village before you go back to Japan." She shrugged again, and walked out of the cave. Ranma, though he sure as hell wasnt going to comment on it, noticed that she did not include herself in the group returning to Nerima.

"Is settled, honored guest. Come." Said the guide, taking hold of his daughters hand and leading her out, followed by Genma. Soon it was Ranma, alone once again with Akane safely in his arms. Leaning down he brushed his lips close to her ear and inhaled her scent.

"Hear that, Tomboy?" He smiled. "Im taking you home."

**Chapter 1**

Waking up in unfamilar surroundings is, under the best off circumstancs, extremely disconcerting, but doing so in a foreign country with the sound of battle cries and bodies hitting solid ground is enough to send even the bravest of souls in an outright panic. Akane sat up abruptly, her head slightly spinning as she took in the tightly woven walls of the grass hut she was in. Though sparse, the room she was in was neat and tidy. The only window sent rays of sunshine onto the bamboo floor she was currently laying on. She heard the sounds of fighting and, unthinking, she stood up, swaying a bit and made her way to the canvas hanging over a door frame that she could only assume would lead her outside. Only taking slight notice of the the Chinese capri pants and tunic she was wearing, Akane took a deep breath, prepared herself mentally for the unknown and stepped outside.

What she saw was...well...not what she was expecting.

Dozens of girls were fighting. Sparring, she corrected. One group weilded bo staffs, another used the bonbari weapons that Shampoo favored so much, another worked on graceful forms on top of thin beams held on poles several meters up while another yet fought in hand to hand combat. Akane leaned heavily on the frame of the hut and adjusted her eyes to the bright sun. She was in Shampoos Amazon village, she realized.

How she got there, she couldn't recall. Her last memory caused her heart to flutter and speed up as she rememebered Ranmas broken face sobbing gratefully into her shoulder.

But where was Ranma?

"Nihao." Akane looked over to a tall, muscular Chinese woman holding a bo staff and wearing worn leather under a long brown tunic tied with a sash.

"Oh!.. ." Akane bowed. Rapidly, the woman began speaking in a dialect of chinese that Akane could never hope to pick apart. Akane, being the polite Japanese girl her sister raised her to be (though she didn't always live up to Kasumi's standard) didnt interrupt. Only giving her newly met companion a curious look. Finally, when the woman stopped talking and Akane could do no more that appologetically shake her head, she stepped forward and made a drinking motion with her hand and pointed at Akane.

"Water! oh, yes! please, yes." Akane nodded, suddenly realizing how incrediblly thirsty she was. The woman ushered her to an outdoor pavillion where several rows of long, wooden tables sat. All of which were scrubbed to a shine and set with center pieces of colorful blooms and shrubbery. Akane was lead to kneel at one of the low tables and her guide turned and entered a hut at the other side.

Akane continued to take in her surroundings. The sun wasn't quite high enough in the sky to make it passed noon, yet the village was bussling. A handful of young girls sat on a low branch in a nearby tree, watching the practicing groups of women and giggling to themselves. Akane notice several boys working pumps and filling buckets, tending to gardens boasting beautiful vegitables and fruiting trees. There were old woman, in long silk robes, walking the worn paths of the village, talking quietly to one another. So many poeople in such a compact area, yet none held the familar face she truly sought. It was then the woman came marching back, a gangly boy following her with a tea kettle.

The woman pointed to herself and said, "Fei Yan." Akane raised an eyebrow. Was that a name? She pointed to herself again and repeated it.

"She tell you name. Her Fei Yan." The boy said, grinning. Akane smiled, grateful for the interepretter.

"Nihao, Fei Yan. I'm Akane." Akane bowed her head as Fei Yan sat down next to her. The boy began pouring tea.

"I Liu Qi, you say Loki, from western comic. I like better." His smile was contagious and, recognizing the name from serveral cosplayers at school, Akane laughed. "See? Loki make all girl crazy." He finished.

Akane, trying to maintin a polite demeanor, sipped at her tea. But the sweet, warm liquid only reminded her of her thrist and she ended up gulping it down. Fei Yan laughed jovially as Akane held her cup out to Loki for more.

"You great fighter, I hear." Loki said, refilling the cup. He turned to Fei Yan and shot something off in chinese, to which she responded just as quickly. Fei Yan then grunted and nodded to Akane. Holding up her hands in a standard Kung Fu pose of submission she made an exaggerated battle cry and comically chopped the air, then pointed at Akane. "Ha ha! She say you kill god. You too, too good, then. Best in village, best in China."

Akane blushed and held out her cup for another refill, "Thanks, but...thats not exactly what happened. It was Ranma who won the fight, not me." Loki looked at her quizzically then shook his head.

"That not what he say. Say Saffron would be here still if not for you." He interepretted for Fei Yan and she nooded in agreement. Akane wasnt about to argue, not because she agreed with them herself, but because she couldnt quite recall the details. She remembered saying goodbye to Ranma. Though he didnt hear it. Then blackness. There was a vague, dreamlike image she could almost recall, but the next memory had her in Ranmas lap, his arms protectively around her.

Dammit, where WAS her dummy of a fiance.

"Loki...do you know where Ranma is?" Akanes voice was timid. Shy. She desperately wanted to see him. But how should she act around him? How would he act around her?

"He with Xian Pu in honored elder hut. Been there all night all morning." Akanes heart jolted, but before any emotions other than shock and raging curiousty could present themselves, Loki stood up and grabbed Akanes hand. "Come! I show you great Amazon village. You lucky I guide. I know everything about Amazon! Example. See woman there?" Akane followed his pointing finger to an old woman smoking a pipe and clearly yelling at a group of training Amazons, "She use special potion to change eye color but grow beard instead. Won best facial hair contest twenty year in row!" Fei yan stood and followed, holding her staff behind her neck with her arms hanging over the wood. "Me and Sister both show you everthing!" Akane looked back at the hulking woman behind her and then to the scrawny teenager leading her around.

"Thats your sister?" Akane asked. Loki took on a look feigned dissapointed.

"I know. Loki so handsome and manly, how scrawny girl related. But we pray to dragon god to give her warrior growth so that she may make Mother proud." Akane couldnt help but to laugh as she followed her new friend through the crowd.

On the other side of the tiny village, Ryoga was getting antsy. Popping his knuckles he continued his finger drum solo on the table before him.

"Will you knock it off?!" Mousse shouted, then bowed his head humbly as an older woman glared his way.

"Boys, I must demand total respect to our most honored hosts. We are guests in this village and we must act-ooh, dim sum!" Genma adjusted his glasses as a new round of dishes were brought to the table before him. With the speed of Ranmas Chestnut fist technice he quickly filled his bowl and began eating his third course.

"-reshpechtfull-" he finished around a mouth full of half masticated dough and pork.

Ryoga grimaced and slumped down lower. He wanted to get out of here. Akane would be up soon and boy, did he not want to be around to watch Ranma and her together. Accepting it? Whatever. Watching it? No thanks. Cure or not, he wasn't sure how long he could just hang out in this village. Speaking of...

"So that old guide has back up casks of the spring of drowned girl and guy, right?" Ryoga brought up. Again.

Mousse wanted to say "We've gone over this you stupid, hog head!", but thought better of it, since there were elders in the room. So instead he went with,

"Yes. And youre an idiot." Ryoga glared down his Chinese companion.

"I just want my cask and to get out of here." He said, nearly pouting before plopping his chin into his hands. It was then the doors on the other side of the room slid open and an exhausted Ranma came storming out followed by a stoic looking Shampoo.

"Okay, old man, youre up. So, first, give me that dumpling and then go talk to that old chick." Ranma grabbed Genmas bowl and plopped down, "MAN! Im starving! Who would have thought that would be so exhaustin'." Genma gazed forlornly at the steaming plates of curried meats and steaming vegetables and made his way across the room.

"Sooo...what exactly happened in there?" Ryoga asked. watching his rival shovel food into his mouth like the disgusting pig he was.

"I took care of Shampoo." He said, simply. The purple haired girl glared at the martial artist.

"If Ranma took care Shampoo, we no have this problem!" She then stomped over to `Mousse and grabbed his hand. "We leave." Mousse, only too happy to follow his love anywhere, did just that.

"I have no idea what she means by that, but anyway..." Ranma swallowed a whole fillet of fish before washing it down with tea and turning to Ryoga. "We stayed up all night pouring over this contract that basically says Ill train Shampoo in Anything Goes so that she can bring back my schools style to the village. She gets knowledge in my awesome martial arts style and I dont have to marry her. Everyone wins." Ryoga rolled his eyes. How like Ranma to skate over everyone's feelings but his own.

"I'm sure Shampoo is just exstatic." Ryoga muttered. "When is that guide coming back?" he asked, changing the subject. Ranma shrugged, then stretched his neck.

"Dunno, exactly. He said hes gotta put up all the warning signs now that the pools are flooded, then head to that cave where he stores the back up bottles of nannichuan, then he'll come down here. I mean, I ain't in too big a rush. We're gonna get our cure. Besides..." At this, Ranma looked down to his bowl, then slowly began filling it up again. Only this time he took care to arrange the food on top of the rice in a somewhat artistic manner. "...Akane cant make the journey back, yet, ya know?" He looked up at Ryoga and the lost boy sighed. It seems that Ranmas selfishness extends to Akane now, too. Joy. Ranma knocked on the table before standing up with the bowl of food.

"I'm gonna go see if that tomboy woke up yet." And just like that, Ranma was gone, leaving Ryoga in a room full of old chinese women.

"Damn you, Ranma." He mumbled into his hands before finally grabbing a bowl and filling it with his own meal.

Ranma, if he knew how, would have whistled joyfully on his strut through the village. Boy he was in a great mood. Life, it seemed, was on the up and up for the boy-just-recently-turned-man. He helped to defeat his greatest foe to date, a cure for his curse was, literally, just around the corner, and his favorite tomboy was sleeping just a few huts down. He knew he still had a somewhat harrowing journey back to Japan, but with no return date on the horrizon, he was happy to not think about that just yet.  
Slowing down only slightly as he neared the little grass hut, he watched the girls practing their Amazon martial arts. These same girls were the ones to listen, the night before, to Mousse as he relayed the epic battle on the mountain. They oohed and awed as the once circus performer painted a glorious tale of comradre and skill, finally ending with Akanes heroic sacrifice and subsequent return to the mortal plane. Though Ranma said nothing, he couldnt help but join in on the applause as the amazon warriors whopped and clapped with roaring enthusiam as the story ended with the heroic efforts of a single, female martial artist.

He admitted, much later, as he and few others sat around a camp fire outside of Akanes temporary home that he could never have done it with out her. And that he wouldnt do anything without her ever again.

With a resolved smirk, he held the bowl of food in one hand and pulled aside the canvas flap covering the entrance with another and stepped inside the grass hut. He wasnt surprised she wasnt there. It was, after all, pretty late in the morning. What did, surprise him, was the searing pain of anxiety that filled his chest and settled heavly on his heart. He placed the bowl on a low table and quickly went back outside.

Scanning the grounds in front of him, he quickly made his way to one of the Amazon instructors.

"Hey!" He grew frustrated when she only spared him a glance before continuing her lesson. Impatient, and sick with worry, he tapped her on her shoulder. Had his mind not been preoccupied, Ranma was positive he would have avoided the quick maneuver that found him in a submissive hold on his knees, with one arm twisted high on his back.

"No." The older woman said, simply. Ranma struggled, before glaring at her with frustration.

"Where's the girl that came here with me?" He continued, then he realized this crazy chick probably didnt speak japanese. "Girl?" He said slowly, with un-needed inflection. The Amazon clocked her head to the side as Ranma pointed with his free towards the hut. She slowly released his arm, and Ranma stood, rotating his shoulder as he did so.  
Her answer was in Chinese, of course. And Ranma shook his head. Then she repeated a single word, slowly and with un-needed inflection and pointed towards the pavillion. Ranma swivelled, and without so much as a thanks, he trotted over to the tables.

Mousse was there, kneeling beside Shampoo, pouring her tea and talking quietly. Her eyes were downcast, but at Ranmas approach she adjusted her posture and gave him a haughty look.

"Akane left with boy. If that why you here." Mousee rolled his eyes at Shampoos obvious intention.

"Ill take you to her. Shes having lunch with Liu Qi and Fei Yan." Shampoo huffed and turned her face away. Ranma looked gratefully at Mousse.

"Thanks, man. Its just...I mean...I havent seen her yet, and-"

"Its fine. Follow me." And with that Mousse turned and promptly walked into one of the poles holding the pavillion up. Shampoo sighed and stood.

"I take you." Ranma stayed close on her heels as she marched through the village. As villagers passed, they would sketch a slight bow in Shampoos direction, causing Ranma to recognize that she really was one of the greats here. Though she could never beat him, of course.

On a path that lead out of the little towns bustling center, was a small bridge passing over a quickly moving stream. Beyond, rows of small huts. Some boasting little gardens and brick ovens in the front. A few folks were milling about, a couple small kids weaved around Shampoo as she passed. A few more steps found them pushing aside a small gate made with woven branches, leading into a well kept yard of wild flowers and a small stone path.

Shampoo then said something loudly in chinese and a moment later the wooden door leading into the small home was opened reavealing a woman whose form took up the whole frame. Said woman responded to Shampoo, eyed Ranma appreciatively, and stepped back inside.

"Er..." Ranma fidgeted. He wasnt so dimwitted that he didnt know that shampoos feelings may have been through the ringer these last few days, thanks to him. He wanted to ask if that giant woman was going to get Akane, or if he should go inside, but before he could form a polite way to ask her, Akane was stepping outside.

She was beautiful. Her color was back, her eyes shining and that smile. Man, that smile. Ranma stepped forward, forgetting Shampoo was even there. Meanwhile, his once Amazon fiance had begun the trek back. Knowing full well Ranma wouldnt even notice her gone.

"Hi-" Before Akane could finish her salutation she was lifted off the ground and into Ranmas embrace. Akane, whose nervousness upon seeing Ranma vanished upon his touch, found herself wrapping her arms around him. A hand snaked its way into her hair and pulled her further into Ranmas arms. At the sound of tiny voices giggling, Ranma remembered their surrounding and placed Akane gently on her feet. Embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head before turning to see a gaggle of little girls watching them from the worn dirt path.

"Aw, cmon, scram." he made a shooing motion with his hands the the tiny girls screached with laughter and scurried off. Akane laughed herself, holding a hand up to her lips as she watched them go. Turning back to her, Ranma smiled at her humor.

"How ya feelin?" He wanted to punch himself. That was his opening line? Admittedly, he didnt know the first thing about girls, but he knew you didnt get them to fall for you with dumb lines like that.

Akane, toed the ground, before looking at Ranma from beneath her lashes. This was all so uncomfortable. Sensing his worry though, and knowing his proclavity for flying off the handle, she decided against telling him about the minor issues she'd been experiencing this morning. Surely her unique experience called for some bumps and bruises. So, gathering all of her bravery, she stepped closer to Ranma and placed a hand on his arm.

"Im great, Ranma. I feel perfect." And she smiled. Ranma melted, his gaze locking with hers. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and lowered his head to her level. He took a deep breath and resolved himself to find the words he desperately needed to tell her.

"Akane, I...I gotta thank you. No...dont interrupt..." He shook his head and tighted his hold. He wanted her to know he was serious. "What you did for me, I aint never gonna be able to pay you back. You saved my life, Akane. You...you gave up yourself...for me" Ranmas eyes burned, but he refused to let the tears spill. Akanes eyes, however, spilled over with emotion as she saw the wetness in his eyes. "No on has ever helped me like that. But you did. You do. You always do. And...I have to tell you...to let you know that its all gonna be different now." Akanes hand moved to her face to wipe her tears as she nodded. She knew what he was saying. She heard the message. Ranma smiled and brought his own hand up to wipe her tears.

"Hey, dont cry, this is a good thing...I promise." He finished, holding her face in both his hands.

"OH! FEI YAN! This too, too cute!" The sudden screeching voice shocked the couple from their tiny world of two and Ranma looked over Akanes head to see the giantess weeping in the doorway, and in her hulking shadow was a scrawny teenage boy blowing his nose loudly into a linen. "Come inside, we plan much for big dinner, yes?"

"Oh, Loki, you dont have to do that." Akane said,, turning around to face them. Emotion still thick on her voice.

"I no do it, council do it." He explained. " Must celebrate great Amazon warrior who defeat god." Loki stepped up to the two and began ushering them inside.

"Uh, Neither Ranma or I are Amazons..." Akane began. Ranma smiled and took her hand.

"Thats right. I'm not an Amazon..." Ranma tugged her along, "But you are."

please, please leave a review.

Aliabobbwa


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone has the free time...I'd love a proof reader. Someone I can throw ideas around with. Just sayin...  
**  
****Chapter 2**

* * *

Ranma held Akanes hand as he walked her to the brightly lit pavilion. Several bonfires surrounded the center of the village, lighting the tables, decorated with an abundance of flowers and food. Paper lanterns hung from the rafters, creating brightly lit spotlights on the feast and decorations. All colorful. All intimidating. Akane pulled on Ranmas hand, stopping their walk.

"I don't know if I can do this." She looked around, "Its all so much, Ranma. You deserve this more than I do." She hated feeling this insecure. But she truly felt out of sorts.

"Nah." Ranma turned to face her and cocked his head toward the giant crowd underneath the tent. "This is all for you, tomboy." He let go of her hand and draped a friendly arm around her shoulder.

"Ranma, I didn't do anything...I just..." she turned into his embrace and looked up at him. "I just jumped." Ranma stopped, his heart stuttering.

This silly girl. She had no idea.

Ranma didn't have the words. So he moved his arm and took her hand again.

"You did more than that. " His look was severe. Dark eyes lowered. Akane could barely meet them. He saw something more in her than she felt and it was disconcerting. It was also very new. "You gotta listen to them..these ladies know what they're talking about." He said weakly.

Akane huffed, but consented. She was a little nauseous to be honest, and didn't want to argue. well, she secretly wanted to argue, but honestly she didn't have the energy.

Ranma wasn't used to all this mushy stuff, but by the look on Akanes face, he must have said something right.

Akane smiled at her fiancee, feeling both silly and incredibly doted on, and also a little better. Ranma had both of his hands crossed behind his head, and though his gait said nonchalance, his blush gave him away. He was happy he made her happy.

As the teenagers crossed the threshold of the pavilion, the jovial sound of low conversations stopped and every head swivelled to take in the two martial artist. Akane, feeling brave from Ranmas gesture and his presence, bowed to the crowd. Ranma followed Akanes lead and as both raised their heads, a thunderous applause broke the silence. War cries and shouts of adoration filled the small area. The noise was deafening as Akane looked around with embarrassment. It was Loki that approached the two, his Sister was two paces behind him.

"Come, come! You sit at Honoured table!" He positioned himself behind both Ranma and Akane and shoved them toward the head table that sat perpendicular to the rest, and was raised up slightly on a small platform. There were 8 woman seated there already, all decorated with colorful head dresses with jade beads and embroidered details. A corresponding color for each elder, with matching silk robes to complete the ensemble. As the two approached, an elder wearing bright green robes stood from the center of the table and made a motion with her hands for the two to take a seat on either side of her. Akane was made to sit to her right and Ranma took her left, kneeling on silk pillows. The Woman then turned toward the still applauding villagers and quickly lowered her hands in a firm command for silence.

She spoke in her native tongue, of course. Her voice aged, but strong. As she spoke Akane looked over to Loki who had taken his seat along with Fei Yan, who sat next to Shampoo. The violet haired Amazon looked directly at Akane, and with a small smile she bowed her head in respect towards the other girl, shocking Akane. While the elder continued on, Akane stole a glance at Ranma who was looking back at her with pride.

This was such new territory for her. Two weeks ago she was arguing with her forced fiancee, childishly calling each other names. She even stubbornly refused to say goodbye to him as he left for China. Ranma, for his part, was acting in a manor that was so far removed from the boy she knew that she felt out of sorts whenever he made an effort to touch her. Which had happened all afternoon.

He smiled at her, held her hand, even picked a little flower for her on their walk to dinner.

It was...so romantic. Akane had, without any regret, sacrificed herself for a boy she loved and opened her eyes to a man that loved her.

And though nothing had been said about all that, she knew he loved her. Just as she loved him.

Akane heard her name, spoken with a heavy accent and she looked up to see the old, wrinkled face of the elder smiling down at her. She held out her hand and Akane took it as she stood up.

"You get highest Amazon honor, young warrior. To give the heroes sacrifice mean great path set for you beyond realm of earth and stone." She made a motion to the crowd. "And like phoenix, young warrior return to mountain, born from death stronger than before." Akane thought the woman made what actually happened sound so much more heroic than she thought it was. Akane looked down to Ranma, sheepishly. He had given the final blow. His skill was the one worth recognizing, and Akane could admit, he was the better martial artist. Yet, she was the one to receive these accolades, to be honored in such a way. Ranma was smiling at her, though she could make out the haunted look shadowed in his eyes.

Ranma had wept for her, had screamed for her to come back to him, that much she could remember. And she had heard it. From wherever she was, she heard him. And had made a choice...

Akane shook her head, feeling a headache coming on. It was still so fuzzy a recollection.

"It because of your sacrifice you rise again as Amazon." The elder continued. "We honor you as our own." Sh turned to a young boy holding a silk pillow with a scroll resting on top. Taking the scroll she turned back to Akane.

She began chanting this time, in an ancient dialect, as she held the scroll out in front of her. The 7 other elders rose and began chanting in unison with her . Akane watched as the scroll burned bright blue, whisps of color flickering around it like flames. The elder then turned to Akane and held the scroll out to her with both hands as she continued with the sacred words. Akane, looked to Ranma who gave a slight nod, and she held out both hands to accept the proffered gift.

When the old woman placed the scroll into Akanes hand a sudden bolt of yellow light shot from the wrapped paper. Akane wanted to drop it, but it felt fused to her skin. A buzzing sound played loudly in her ears and wind from nowhere whipped around her. She thought she could hear Ranma shouting her name, but couldn't be sure of anything other than a high pitched tone buzzing in her head. The scroll felt alive and it pulsed a tempo in her hot hand. The light burned more brightly now, changing from yellow to orange to a deep read, spreading from the scroll up her arms and over her body. Akane felt the weight of the light and her knees buckled, taking her to the silk pillow below her.

She wanted to look around her, to see the reactions of the Amazons, to read the faces of the elders to determine if what was happening was something they expected. But she couldn't open her eyes, the bright light was blinding.

Just as quickly as the noise and wind came, it was gone with a pop. And Akane found herself in a place that felt both familiar and horrifyingly new. Gone were the rows of low tables and colorful lanterns. Where the Amazon audience had once sat was now a thick grove of bamboo. Spinning around, her first thought was to find Ranma, but her panic instead grew when she heard a low, haunting rumble coming from deep within the forest.

And as scary as it seemed, Akane knew she was supposed to follow the sound.

With a resolved sigh she straightened her shoulders and began her journey. Weaving around the bamboo, she lightly stepped her way through the trees. Looking up, she realized she couldn't see the sky, yet sunlight filtered through. The further she walk, the thinner the tree line became. Soft, mossy earth gave way to sand and soon Akane found herself breaking the forest and stepping onto a white sandy shore of an Ocean she was sure she had seen before. Tall, rocky crags surrounded the cove, and off to one side a giant cave mouth that based a massive mountain. Akane could hear the rumbling vibrating off the cave walls as she cautiously approached. Ocean spray swept around her and it was the smell of salt water and wet sand that suddenly made Akane recall how she knew this place.

With an audible gasp she realized she was here when she died.

And with a braveness she didn't know she possessed, spawned from memory she couldn't be sure actually happened, she walked into the cave to meet her fate.

The sound was louder here and Akane now recognized it to be...not growling, but something akin to purring. Walking the dark passage, she found herself running her hand along the smooth stone wall, following the path around a bend that finally gave way to a large stone room.

Torches lit the walls, creating enough light that Akane could see what had been calling her this way.

Curled on top of a large, smooth platform, held up with intricately carved pillars, lay the hulking form of a chinese dragon. The eyes were open and watching her, though it had yet to move.

Akane froze. A dull throb began behind her eyes.

The dragon yawned, the sound bouncing off the walls so loudly that Akane covered her ears. With a long stretch and a smacking of its giants mouth, the dragon curled its way down a pillar to the ground below and stood, towering before Akane.

Akane was brave, not stupid. She took a tentative step back, preparing to flee if the situation called for it.

"Back so soon, my little phoenix?" The dragon was female and she seemed to be smiling down at the girl before her.

"I have been here before, then" Akane craned her neck to look into the face before her."...I don't remember...much." She put her hand up to her temple. It seemed like the more she tried to recall, the more her head hurt. Something was blocking her. With a start Akane looked up into the Dragons big, round eyes. "It was you!"

The dragon laughed and layed down, bringing her face down to Akanes level.

"My gift was life, not knowledge of this plain. That comes from someone higher up than I."

"God?" Akane asked.

"In a sense." Feeling a little more comfortable and insanely curious, Akane walked closer to the head that was four times her height and raised a hand to the fluffy beard covering the dragons chin. Akane began to pet and the dragon hummed happily. "Little phoenix, you've been brought back to the the land beyond for a reason." Stepping back, Akane looked into her eyes.

"Am I not going back?" Ranma...she wanted to go back to Ranma. Panic rose into her throat.

"Your task will be set on the mortal plain." The dragon answered. "You've been selected, little phoenix, for you hold a great potential." Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing, then again, she couldn't believe what was happening either.

"Why me?" It was an honest question. She spent her entire youth trying to get people to recognize her as a martial artist. As an athlete. As an actress. As anything other than a girl who just tried, but was never good enough. Yet, here should stood, physically or not, before a great dragon in a world that was not her own, for a second time in as many days. And she was being praised. For something she didn't accomplish on her own.

"Little phoenix, have you not wondered at your life? Have you not seen the magic as it surrounds you?" Raising her claw, she raised a razored nail to point at Akane."You are a beacon to the supernatural and fantastic. Power follows you, child. It has for your entire life." Akane violently shook her head.

"Thats Ranma! Hes what everyone wants. He fell into magical springs, and fights off monsters and HE'S the one that killed a demi-god. Not me! This is all a big mistake! Im not what you think I am!" Akane had never had a panic attack in her life, but she could only assume she was on the verge of having her first. She brought a hand up to her rapidly beating heart. "I'm just a high-schooler. I just want to go home."

"Akane Tendo, you are indeed just a child..." Standing up, the dragon raised her head and roared. Akane again covered her ears and crouched down as the room shook around her.

"You stand before a God, in a world born from magic, and tell me that I am wrong in my choosing?" Gone was the soothing, low voice from before. Now the dragon spoke with severe authority full of power and terror.

"Yes, the man fated to stand by your side has great power. His path was set the moment your parents tied him to you. His skill had to be great, little phoenix. For he was chosen to protect you on your quest." Akane looked up, tears filling her eyes. "Your Wild Horse fell into a magical spring, not because chosen to bear a curse, but because he was coming to you."

"I still don't understand. Why was I chosen?" Akane was trembling. Her life was flashing before her eyes at the Dragons words. Memories coming back to her; wandering into a magical forest when she was so small, her determination to learn martial arts before she could walk, the battle dogi choosing her...

"You set your fate the moment you sacrificed yourself, child." The dragon lowered her voice once again, bringing her eyes down to the quivering girl, "My scroll reacted to you. My ancient magic seeped into your pores when you accepted the gift I passed onto the Amazon tribe many eons ago. This was your destiny, little phoenix. You will be remembered for the great things you will accomplish in your mortal life."

Akane felt so overwhelmed. She needed time to think. She didn't even know what this creature was asking her to do. Akane never sought greatness, she just wanted to be recognized as skillfull.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked timidly.

"First, you will build your army. You will surround yourself with warriors, all of whom have been touched with magical gifts from this realm. You will train together, perfecting your respective skills until you become an unbeatable force." The Dragon turned, and began her slither up the towering pillars to her platform above.

"When you are ready, your path will become clear, little phoenix." She stared at the girl below her. "You will become the great warrior you were destined to be." And then, she opened her mouth and once again roared. This time, the walls around Akane shook so hard they began to crumble.

Akanes eyes filled with panic at the obvious signs of a cave in, and as the room around her fell to pieces, Akane covered her head and screamed,

"RANMA!" But instead of stones and rocks, Akane felt hands struggling to hold her down. With a bolt, she opened her eyes and found the face of her fiancee, as well as several others, looking down at her worredly. She tried to sit up, but Ranma was fast and his hands firmly, but gently held her in place.

"Woah, woah...stay still for a moment." He pleaded, grabbing a linen from the table and wiping the sweat from Akanes forehead.

Akane turned her head from side to side, taking note that she was still in the pavilion. The Elders were all around her, the one in green was looking at the scroll still clutched in Akanes hand.  
"How long was I out, Ranma?" He didn't look too good, she realized. He was pale, and his hands shook as he touched her head. He blew out a big breath and looked over to one of the elders as she knelt down to take the scroll from Akanes hand.

"You just went down. Im not exactly sure...a minute? Two? Either way, it was too long." He shook his head, "Man, I don't know what that was, but these Amazons are nuts..." His eyes focused on his fiancee as she slowly sat up. Putting an arm around her, he supported her as she held a hand up to her face.

"Just a couple minutes?" Akane was positive she had been gone for hours. Akane looked up to the Elder that had take the scroll from her. The old woman was unrolling it slowly, as the others gathered around her.

There was a collective gasp from the council members, then rapid fire chinese as they poured over the thin, aged paper. Finally, the one in green spoke to the crowd, who were all standing, looking curiously between Akane and the elders.

"What's going on?" Ranma stood up and pulled Akane up with him, keeping an arm around her. It was Shampoo who approached from behind, Mousse, Ryoga and Genma in tow. Shampoo stepped up and looked at the scroll herself, before also gasping and quickly turning to Akane.

"Is empty!" Shampoo cried. Akane and Ranma gave her matching questioning looks. Shampoo huffed and took the scroll from her elder before showing her once rival and ex-husband. The whole scroll was blank.

"The ancient words are gone!" Mousse explained. Akane looked at Ranma and he stared back at her with curiosity and awe.

"You are phoenix. Chosen by great dragon." The Elder in green stepped forward and took Akanes hand. "Old magic in you, now. You Amazon greatest warrior. Fated by gods."

Akane looked down, then over to her fiancee. This was all real. The dragon, the quest, her purpose. Slowly, the Amazon crowd began to kneel on then ground, one by one bowing low. Shampoo and Mousse, too, touched their heads to the ground. The Elders, bowed at the waste, the long ribbons and beads from their headdresses touching the silk pillows below them.

"Are we supposed to bow, too?" Genma whispered loudly to Ryoga. Ryoga wasn't sure, but not wanting to seem out of place he bent at the waist as well, grabbing Genmas head and forcing him down as well.

Akane internally sighed. Not quite believing all of this was happening.

"Uh...am I missing something?" Ranma scratched his head and uncomfortably looked around.

Akane took his hand and pulled him to her. Wrapping her arms around him tightly. Ranma, for his part, was happy to participate in anything that involved touching Akane and hugged her back.

"Ill explain it to you, Ranma." She whispered into his chest and then smiled up at him.

And of course, as long as she smiled, Ranma would listen to anything she had to say.

And he did.

* * *

Thanks to those that reviewed last chapter! You dont even have to sign in! Just send me a quick note. Our little Ranma community is so small these days, I just want to know who out there is still enjoying these stories. Plus, I like to follow my reviewers to their pages and see what everyone is reading.

Basically Im saying we should all be friends.

LOVE ME, DAMMIT!

Aliabobbwa


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma grimaced as Akane's body hit the dusty ground, creating a small cloud around her. She rubbed her backside and held back a colorful expletive while jumping back up to her feet. _That one looked like it might leave a decent bruise,_ he thought.

He was sitting with his legs and arms crossed beneath a leafy tree, which created little comfort in the blistering summer heat. Ryoga was standing beside him, leaning on the trunk. Genma and Mousse sat off to Ranma's right, shaded from the sun, watching the dusty practice pitch Akane was currently sparring on. All four men winced simultaneously when Akane was thrown again.

_That was the same freakin' move!_ Ranma kept his thoughts to himself, but had to keep his lip tightly held between his teeth to do so. He may love the girl, though he hadn't yet told said girl, but he still thought her lacking in many ways when it came to her art.

"Dammit, Tendo! Pay attention!" Genma shouted. "You're representing the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, for God's sake!"

Ranma smacked his old man upside the head while Ryoga dropped down with an elbow. Mousse wanted to mention something about phrasing, but decided to keep to himself.

"Cool it." Ranma warned.

Akane clenched her fists and turned to her audience.

"I can't concentrate with a stupid peanut gallery!" She yelled. Popping up a small stone with the toe of her slipper, she quickly executed a spinning side kick and sent the rock hurtling towards Mr. Saotome. It connected beautifully between his eyes, sending him falling back.

"Nice shot!" Ranma laughed, slapping his knees. Ryoga joined in, pumping a fist in the air. Akane glared at the two idiots and with a huff turned back to Shampoo.

"Pay no attention to stupid men, Akane." Shampoo fell back into a loose stance. "Come again."

Akane took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, calming her anger. She had been SO excited that her once rival had asked her for a match. Though Ranma quickly pointed out the rules of winning or losing against an Amazon warrior.

"Amazon sister is not obstacle for killing, Ranma." Shampoo said, with sad eyes. Ranma felt himself treading in uncomfortable territory. He knew he had all the couth of a rampaging bull and hadn't found the words to let his unwanted fiancé down gently.

Though, by the looks of things, she was getting the point. And Ranma was happy to walk gently for now.

Akane adjusted her Chinese tunic, and with a flourish, she slid one foot back and took her position. After being thrown back twice now, she clearly saw the mistake she had made and when she attacked this time, she kept her feet on the ground and arced her arms around her, bowing low to hook an elbow behind Shampoos knee sending the girl up into the air.

Shampoo flipped backwards and used her momentum to bring both hands down to the dirt below her. With a quick move, she propelled herself back into the air with masterful grace and speed. Akane followed and leapt high, hoping to meet the Amazon head on with a powerful fan kick. However, the Amazon warrior flipped again, pulling her body in on itself before spinning, hooking one arm behind Akane's knees, using her own opening move against her. With a quick yank, she felled the Tendo martial artist and righted herself once more.

"Whoa, Shampoo!" Ranma was on his feet. "What a move!" Ryoga glared at the moron beside him, but had to admit that Shampoos move was perfection. Mousse thought everything Shampoo did was perfection. Too bad he had been looking the opposite direction during the current bout.

Akane's cheeks burned with embarrassment and anger at Ranma's vocal praise of his "other" fiancé.

"Who's side are you on, dummy?!" Akane sat up. Sweat began dripping into her eyes and she used the edge of her tunic to wipe at her forehead. She looked up when a shadow fell over her. Shading her eyes she saw Ranma holding a gourd and a linen. He then bent down and handed her his water container and wiped gently behind her neck. She was surprised to find the little cloth wet and cool.

"Aw, come on. That was a fantastic counter." He slightly hemmed and tightened his mouth. Akane knew he was warring with himself.

"Just say it, Ranma." She sighed dejectedly. _Here it comes,_ she thought. _I'm not good enough. How could a klutz like me be chosen for something this important. Shampoo is everything I'm not._ Akane's eyes burned as she tensed herself in preparation of Ranma's inevitable insults.

Ranma took a deep breath.

"Okay, just listen." He dropped the towel into her hands and took a hold of both her shoulders shaking away her obvious distress. He felt such shame at Akane's reaction. First thing he was going master was talking to her. He definitely didn't want that frightened look to flash across her eyes ever again. Especially because of him. "You're so worried about gettin' the first hit in, you lose focus of the long game." he explained.

Akane raised an eyebrow. That was unexpected. Of course, most things Ranma had been doing this week were unexpected.

"Okay..." She said simply, hoping he'd continue. Ranma smiled and moved his hands down her arms and pulled her up.

"Know your opponent, Akane. You'll never beat the Amazon over there with speed or in aerial combat." At this Akane looked over to Shampoo and saw her straighten her shoulders in obvious pride. She heard the compliment and was internally gloating. With as much sportsman-like conduct as she could muster, she looked back to her fiancé with tense shoulders, but his soft smile disarmed her.

"But you're stronger." He said, his smile proud and radiant. Akane's heart swelled. "And you come from a school that isn't a follower of one practical style. We adapt." He took the water and towel away from her and set them off to the side of the pitch. Walking back, he gave her a cocky grin and stepped behind her. He silently slid his front leg behind hers and pushed it forward using his other foot. He then hooked it around her ankle and pulled her other leg back into a front stance. His hands slid over and down her arms, and though for a moment he was absolutely terrified, he felt the tiny, powerful girl in front of him visibly shiver at his touch. Ranma's machismo pulsed with a courage one only possesses when it comes to making the first move and succeeding.

Plus, Ranma was enjoying this immensely. He had been bravely touching Akane all week. A hand on her elbow when she rose from the table, or on the small of her back when walking her back to her hut. His favorite time with her was the moment before she slipped passed the canvas flap to go to bed. She'd turn and look up and him and with a shy smile, she would wrap her arms around Ranma's waist and whisper her goodnight into his chest.

He found that it was easy being this close to her. Easy and wonderful.

Firmly grabbing both of her wrists, Ranma held them away from her face at eye level. When her hands remained loose, he realized Akane was standing very stiffly, probably from shock at his blatant and public display. Ranma chuckled lightly in her ear and wrapped his large hands over hers and closed her fists. He had to admit, her reaction was like lighting to his male ego. Man, he loved this girl.

"Stay loose, but more importantly, stay calm." His voice was deep and Akane shivered. Ranma had always been so boyish, so care and worry free. Free from everything, actually. Attachment being number one. His new confidence and charm was making her head spin and her heart beat so loudly she was sure the others could hear it from the other side of the field. Akane's cheeks burned brightly when she remembered her audience. Akane also realized that she was heavily leaning into the man behind her, instead of solidly standing as she should be. With an internal groan, Akane admitted how foolish she had been to ever deny her attraction to Ranma. The moment Ranma stepped behind her, she lost focus. Her world had zeroed into a spotlight of just the two of them, in a dusty field in China.

And for the first time in Akane's life, she swooned.

She heard Ranma cough and her attention snapped back.

"Go, again." He said. She looked over her shoulder and saw his red cheeks and cocky smirk. Funny how it didn't annoy her as it once had. Akane took a deep breath. And Ranma, thankfully, took a step to the side. She desperately needed her focus back. Plus, the look in Shampoo's eyes was a little frightening and she wasn't exactly looking to piss off the girl any more than necessary. Before she could signal to Shampoo that she was ready she felt the painful rap of wood hitting her squarely on the head. Her hands immediately covered the already forming lump. With a hiss she looked up to meet the aged eyes of Cologne, who stood perched atop her wood staff.

"Are you training or flirting, girl?" Cologne's voice was sharp, her eyes narrowing.

"What was that for?!" Ranma stepped easily in front of Akane, knowing the all too familiar pain of that particular move. "Gonna survive?" He asked her. Akane only slightly growled her response.

"I've had worse." She said, glaring the old woman down.

"So I've heard." Cologne said evenly, leveling her eyes to the young girl before her. "Your sisters sent me here." Akane looked warily at Ranma. Cologne then turned to face Shampoo. Though the elder wasn't exactly yelling at the young Amazon in Chinese, to Ranma and Akane, it was obvious the conversation was tense. When Shampoo tried to cut off her grandmother mid-sentence, the older woman flew down her staff, swinging it around with in-human speed and grace, and knocked the purple haired girl to the ground.

Mousse was instantly at her side trying to help her to her feet, but Shampoo slapped his hands away in anger. With a loud and prissy huff, she stormed off towards the huts. Mousse sent a glare in what he hoped was Colognes direction and followed the angry girl.

"What was that all about?" Ranma asked, unconcerned with politely minding his own business. And though Akane would never ask herself, she was burning with curiosity as well.

Cologne looked over Ranma's head and began speaking to Genma, who was just coming to.

"Did you even think to contact the girl's family in all this time?" Cologne climbed atop her staff once more, hopping on it towards the older Saotome. "Her father is worried sick, you fool." Genma had the decency to look ashamed. Akane shoulders fell as she realized she hadn't thought of it herself. She had been so consumed with everything else. What a horrible daughter she was.

Ranma could see the gloom across his fiancés face and tentatively placed his hand on her back. Leaning in slightly.

"Hey, don't worry..." Akane looked up. Worrying was exactly what she was doing. "I sent a letter off to your pop days ago. He has to have it by now. Or will soon anyway." Akane's shock was quickly replaced with something much bigger; something she had felt blossoming for years and had only, just this week, formed into a very tangible emotion.

Love. Akane loved Ranma. And Ranma loved her, very much. She felt it as surely as she felt the air filling her lungs, or the bruise forming on her backside. Her love for him was selfless. She would do anything for him. And for the first time in their weird, and forced relationship, she realized he would do anything for her too.

Without a second thought she flung her arms around Ranma's neck and kissed him soundly. Ranma only had the slightest of hesitations, not used to being caught off guard in anyway, before his arms wrapped around his favorite tomboy and happily, if not greedily, kissed her back.

Ryoga let out a string of hysterical laughs before he smacked his head on the tree, effectively knocking himself out and falling in a heap on the ground. Genma's barrel chest swelled, a wide grin taking over his face.

"Well, look at that." He slapped his hands together, "Atta boy, Ranma!" Genma bellowed, with a laugh. Colognes back only stiffened slightly. She turned back to Genma,

"Come you. We have much to discuss about Akane Tendo's future."

Ranma and Akane were left in their little world. Akane's hands were in Ranma's hair, pulling him closer to her. Her lips were soft on his mouth and he happily took his time exploring. When she slowly pulled back, he opened his eyes with a smile to see his beautiful fiancé looking shyly at him.

"Wow..." Ranma said, a goofy expression on his face. "...that was awesome." Akane felt light as laughter bubbled its way through her beaming smile. Ranma was overwhelmed by her. She was his now, he recognized with pride and joy. Ranma gave her his own beaming grin and he swept her up in a powerful hug, burying his face in her neck.

"I love you, Akane." He said, kissing the skin beneath his lips. Akane gave a womanly sigh of pure happiness.

"I love you, Ranma. Lots." Her voice sounded watery and Ranma pulled back to see her eyes moist. Ranma kissed her softly, surprised by the natural feel and ease of it all. He didn't feel the awkwardness the guys at school were always talking about.

"Geez, you can't say you love a guy while crying, Akane. It sends mixed messages." He smiled, ducking his head down to her level. Akane sniffed and bopped him on the head.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy, you jerk." she said with a sniffle, wiping the tears away. Ranma laughed loudly.

"AND you hit me! What a tomboy you are." He turned them towards the town, tucking her safely under his arm and leaning in to kiss her damp hair. Akane, unfazed by the term she now suddenly found endearing, leaned against him as they walked to the center of the village.

"But I'm your tomboy, right?" She asked, lacing her fingers with the hand that hung over her shoulder. Ranma felt like strutting.

"That's right, Tomboy. You're all mine."

* * *

Colognes face remained stoic as the elders sat around a low table in a larger hut located just on the outskirts of town. They had just finished explaining the full story to the matriarch and though her face never changed, her heart was now rapping against her bony body.

"She is our phoenix, Cologne. The one who will restore the Jusenkyo magic and release the full power of the Water Dragon." One elder summarized.

"An outsider?" Cologne harshly questioned. In all her years of study and mastery, of training and bloodshed, she could hardly understand the choice of a weak, Japanese girl, to be given the highest Amazon honor. "If one HAD to be chosen, why this strip of a girl? She calls herself a martial artist, but her skill is intermediate at best. Especially when compared to my Shampoo, who is far, far superior."

"We too are shocked at the choice, Sister Cologne." Another woman, Sun Tan, placed her palms flat on the table, "However the choice has been made. The springs are flooded, the magic is gone. She was brought back by the source waters, Sister. She was restored with the ancient magic. "

Colognes eyes narrowed, drumming her fingers on the table as her mind worked through the information. If this uneducated child was going to save their village, restore their power source and become a member of the greatest warrior tribe in the world, there was only one possible solution.

"Then I must train the girl." Cologne said simply. The other women looked solemnly around, having already come to this conclusion as well. Cologne was their most decorated and masterful warrior. She had trained most of the tribe for generations.

"We concur, Honored Elder." Sun Tan bowed her thanks. Colognes weathered face held no joy or honor for the task at hand. Where Akane stood now, her skill sets had a way to go before she could even begin to THINK about leading a clan of seasoned warriors.

"I will take Akane Tendo on the sacred path. Starting in three days. First, I must rest. Send my first Duans to gather supplies." Cologne ordered.

"Will the girl's fiancé be joining you? He doesn't seem like one to let her go so easily" Cologne shook her head once.

* * *

"No distractions. She will be trained in the Amazon ways." Cologne stood, bone weary, "Three days. Send Akane to me. I will outline our plans" And with that, the Amazon elder hobbled away.

Akane and Ranma were basking. All afternoon and all evening, they lazed in the Amazon village, kissing behind wide tree trunks and flirting at the dinner table. Ryoga had tried desperately to lose himself in the Chinese wilderness. Only, the gods were against him Every time he wandered off, he found himself rounding a hut to find the two teens in a locked embrace. After hours of repetition, the fanged martial artist had enough.

"RRRRRAAAAAAANNNNNNMMMMAAAA!" Ranma's head snapped up, a love-struck, dopey expression graced his handsome face. "Enough is enough, you scoundrel!" Ryoga ran past his rival, hooking his hand in the back of his shirt and dragging him off for a much needed fight.

"Bring him back in one piece, Ryoga!" Akane called after her friend. She wasn't sure of the nature of the Ryoga's frustration, but she did suppose she had been keeping Ranma to herself all day. Perhaps Ryoga was lonely.

Humming to herself happily, Akane nearly skipped her way to the center pavilion, hoping to meet up with Loki and his sister. Maybe she should write a letter to her father and sisters, as well. Akane spun in a giant circle and laughed out loud. Had she known how wonderful it was to be a woman in love, she may have dropped her defenses sooner.

"Akane."

Stopping, Akane looked over to see Shampoo standing rigidly in front of the town's center.

"Oh, hi Shampoo..." Akane pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Hey, thanks for sparring with me earl-"

"-Come with me." Shampoo ordered, then turned quickly on her heal and marched away. Akane, remembering her purpose, let out a deep breath and followed the girl over the small brook to the row of houses she had been to earlier this week. "Great-grandmother wish speak with you." Shampoo explained after a very tense and quiet walk through the village. She stopped in front of a building that was very familiar to Akane.

"The Cat Cafe?" Akane smirked.

"Is flagship restaurant. We have several chain around world." Shampoo motioned for Akane to go inside. As she did, Akane looked back at her Chinese companion.

"You coming?" Shampoo shook her head, and Akane sensed the sadness in her.

"Is not for me to know..." Shampoo then squared her shoulders and pushed Akane through the threshold, muttering something in Chinese.

Inside was an exact replica of the Chinese restaurant Akane frequented often back home. The same smell, the same wall art. Akane looked to the chairs lined up by a wooden bar-top to her right, examining the scrubbed planks. She had watched Mousse carve a heart with his and Shampoos initials in the one back in Nerima and wondered if there would be the same etching here.

She wasn't disappointed. Running her hands over the worn image she smiled at the nostalgia and the sense of being home it brought her. She idly wondered if Mousse had carved a replica of this heart in every Cat Cafe the Amazons owned, and smiled at the thought of the lovelorn hidden weapons master.

"Stop daydreaming child, and come here." Cologne stood at the back of the kitchen, motioning for Akane to come forward. Stepping in the back, Akane found herself in a small library. Shelves filled with tomes wrapped in cracked and faded leather, some bound in faded rice paper, surrounded her. A small table sat in the center, two steaming cups of tea and a lit lantern were there.

"Sit." And Akane did as she was told. The old woman jumped atop her staff once more, using it as a stepping stool to reach a shelf, where she pulled out a thin manuscript.

"Akane Tendo, do you know what has happened here?" Cologne asked, sitting down and placing the papers in front of her. Akane nodded.

"Yes. I was dehydrated after touching the Kinjanken, then restored with the Jusenkyo source waters." Akane looked down, almost bashfully. "I was then chosen to collect warriors touched by Jusenkyo magic and..." Here Akane stopped, feeling quite uneducated as to her actual purpose. "...and, then I'll bring them...back...here? And...-"

"-That's enough." Cologne interrupted, she then turned the first page of the thin, yellowing paper in front of her. Revealing faded pictures and text. "It is true that you were chosen to lead, but what you have coursing through your veins is so much more than the source water of Jusenkyo. Its ancient, ancient magic. A magic that Saffron has tried, many times over, to possess." Akane looked questioningly at the old woman.

"This has happened before?"

"Oh, yes, child. Though, the tap has never been shattered before." She looked at the girl before her, "Only a very powerful warrior, with a very powerful purpose could have ever hoped to do something like that. And I suppose that is exactly what happened." Cologne shook her head, thinking of the loss Shampoo must feel at not winning Ranma's heart. "The power of Jusenkyo began as a playground for the gods, Akane. Hot springs that the holy and divine could step into and take the form of their choice to walk amongst the mortal realm. First, one single spring. The first. The Spring of Drowned Man. Then as the gods walked amongst man and saw the flaw in our human race, they began to expand. Adding more springs, more forms, until the magic was spread thin and became weak. No longer were the grounds sought after as a holy sanctuary, but instead a cursed ground. A land any creature could wander into to change its body into something more powerful."

Cologne pushed the paper towards Akane, and though she could not read the ancient dialect, she formed an idea from the pictures before her. It showed an ethereal entity, dipping into a pool and coming out a great white stag. Another showed a man walking into the pools and coming out a giant bull. Akane pointed to a small picture of the two animals fighting, where the bull was the obvious victor.

"Yes. When the springs were discovered by man, great wars broke out. Chinese warriors would dip in multiple pools to harness the powers within. This made the gods angry, of course. And heaven and earth were ravaged by the end." Akane turned the page and it showed a dark sky and a scorched earth. The flickering lantern light caused shadows to dance across the page and Akane moved her hand back.

"Until Loong, a water serpent, a mighty dragon, took to the source and sacrificed herself to save mankind. She became the gate at the mouth of Jusenkyo." Cologne turned another page, showing a picture of the water dragon, not unlike the one Akane had met, dipping into a pool and coming out a girl with fiery red hair. A man in ancient armor held her hand as she stepped out. Akane gasped.

"That looks like..." Akane choked, holding a hand to her mouth. Cologne turned the page again and showed the warrior slain in the midst of battle by what was obviously a phoenix tribesman, Loong holding the Kinjanken, expelled all her sorrow and pain and became a stone dragon, her mouth the tap for the cursed grounds.

"Until 10,000 years ago, the pools were nothing but mere puddles. Loong having locked the magic away in her broken heart. That is, until the first incarnation of Saffron, who maliciously stole the key in the hopes of harnessing the power once again and seeking revenge on the gods that banished his tribe to the mountains. Becoming neither god nor man."

Cologne stood up and walked over to Akane, who stared into her untouched tea cup.

"Loong has seen your sacrifice, and has chosen you to do what no one, not even a god, has been able to accomplish. You have the purest form of Jusenkyo magic within you. And with the aid of those you must collect, you will hold more power than even the heavens."

Akane shook her head, "But what will be the purpose of restoring the magic, if it will just be used for war again?"

"It's all legends, of course. Though my tribe believes you will be able to harness the ability to shape shift at your leisure. Something even the gods could not do."

"And what will I do with that...ability?" Akane asked.

Cologne shrugged.

"That, we will have to find out together."

"Together?" Cologne pulled out a map.

"I'm going to train you, Akane Tendo. We will leave the day after tomorrow, following an ancient and sacred route." Akane's eyes widened. Training was something she knew a little about, but one glance at the map had her balking.

"Is that India?!" She screeched. Cologne rapped her on the head.

"Hush. And yes. Your training will take you through India, Modern day Persia, South America and The Pacific Islands. Sacred training grounds and Grand Masters of very old and powerful martial arts are scattered along this route. I have not done this for many, many generations. No one living in my tribe has completed this journey at all."

Akane fidgeted. "How long will this take?" Cologne narrowed her eyes, but decided, for the sake of the girl's family, she should have a time frame.

"Two years." She said simply. Akane's shoulders slumped.

"I guess I'll have to get used to being a high school dropout. Kasumi sure will be disappointed..." Akane sighed, finally resolving. Nodding once, she smacked a fist into her open palm. "Alright, I'll go tell Ranma to start packing things up...Two years will seem like a weekend after having lived on the road for 10 years." Akane stopped herself from daydreaming about all the exotic places they'll get to see together.

"Akane. Ranma will not be joining us. You are an Amazon now. You will be learning ancient Amazon techniques and rituals. He will be a distraction to you. He's a distraction to you now." Akane's eyes were wide, her head shaking back and forth.

""There's...there's NO way hell let me go, Cologne. He...we just...I can't leave him behind."

The elder stood atop her staff, looking down on Akane.

"Are you simpering for a lover over your destiny, you silly child? You will convince him to let you go. You will become his superior in everything! This is your destiny and I will not, as your elder, allow you to let a man interfere!"

Akane was fiercely independent, and she knew she sounded like a love struck teenager saying she didn't want to leave her boyfriend behind. But what Cologne was proposing was terrifying.

And exciting.

"If you cannot convince your paramour of our departure, I will use this..." Cologne pulled out a shampoo bottle with the familiar numbers of 411 on the front.

"Fine." Akane relented. Cologne nodded.

"Three days. Rest up. You won't get a good night's sleep for a very long time."

* * *

Thank you Scar Still Lingers for fixing this! I'm honestly writing this for fun, please don't take any of it (storyline, oocness), too seriously.

I'm a delicate flower, and my feelings are easily hurt :(

That's why I write fan fiction and not novels.

Alia


End file.
